Lianellie Quinne
Lianellie was the last born of Niall and Aine Quinne. Her four brothers, with the exception of her twin brother, Kaleb were much older than the two of them and they would try to work on the farm that her parents owned but the most they could was either feed the livestock they owned or go fishing off the dock. So when the older boys included the two of them in their games, Lian and Kaleb never passed at the chance to do so. So when they were playing a game of hide and go seek, Lian was several feet away from her second oldest brother, Jeremy. She was watching him climbing up into the branches of a favorite hiding tree and misjudging the strength of one of the branches, Jeremy shifted his weight on a small branch before it snapped off. As he was falling down to the ground Lian just stood there in horror and was frozen in place then after a couple moments she broke out of her trance and screamed as loud as her tiny little six year old voice could and had just watched him hit the ground hard and was out cold. When she had finally gotten to him and laid down on to his chest she started sobbing and muttered out into his chest "Light please help him. Let him not die, I can't lose my brother, Light, pleeeeaase." Then in that moment she felt a warmth come over her and her brothers running up had told her that she was bathed in a pure white light even if it was near dusk. After that night everything in her life had changed. The next morning, instead of planting their crops Niall and Aine had sat Lian down and asked her if she knew what had happened and gave her the option. She could do what the Light was calling her to, and start to train to develop her craft, or if she would wish to go and continue to work on the farm and help her brothers and them. The choice was clear, Lian would then start to travel to chapel every morning with her mother and once a week she would perform in the church choir. She had started to already develop the skills almost immediately so when she was sent down to Elwynn forest ten years later, she had grown a lot in her faith and wanted to do as much help as she could while she was gaining stregth to help her family and keep them protected. So after about a year of struggling with all the politics and trying to just fit in she had found out that her oldest brother, Ian, was killed while trying to protect Stromgarde Keep from the Syndicate that were invading it. After that Lian fell into a deep depression, and had started blaming everyone around her for keeping her from being with her family and grew ever inward. But, fortunately for her she had met a man that would forever change her life. Going to the stables at the lumber mill in elwynn forest she had first met Jackson and his beautiful horse she had actually named Calliope. He would see her coming and would saddle the horse for her as soon as he saw her coming and as she went for her rides every day she would feel him watching her as she rode. Lian quickly fell in love with him and after some time she had confessed to him exactly why she would go for rides every day and how she was tiring of the life at the abbey. They had a very short courtship and on her eighteenth birthday he asked for her hand in marriage, and she instantly accepted, but after seeing this, the woman who had actually befriended her at the abbey had flown into a jealous rage and set Lian's beloved up to, what Lian had believed, be murdered. When the men that Lian knew were religious zealots had shown up at their doorstep and dragged Jackson away Lian slipped into a downward spiral that she had felt she could never recover from. She had again descended into darkness and felt like there was no Light to save her and she would soon face a choice to just have faith, or to give up everything and be consumed by the darkness and fortunately she hadn't made the choice to submit to her pain and finally gave the Light a chance to enter into her heart again and ever since she has felt renewed. Currently July: After a number of events and not feeling entirely right about her path, Lian decided to go and pray for several days straight at the beginning of the month. She felt wrong about several people cheating and found herself losing faith in those around her and the Light had led her into a different path so she left for the Holy Clergy with the support of her true love. She is also very involved with a man whom she adores more than anything else in this world. June: At the time being Lian is going and working with Bishop Niklos Adamantt to try and get ordained. She has been spending a lot of time in the Abbey at Northshire and in Stormwind at the Cathedral. After making a rescue of a son from a man who seems to only be concerned with making a mockery out of his name and neglecting his wife and son, she has since started missing her family dreadfully and feeling like it might be time to have one of her own. She may have actually found someone to do that with, but who knows for sure? May: Was mostly going out and handling missions with the League of Lordaeron and doing what she could to help in healing and also took a trip to go out and visit her beloved's grave and upon finding out that there were vandals that were grave robbing where he was buried she had him dug back up by her mentor, Niklos and moved over to her farm in Arathi. Lian was also surprised that after she returned from her trip where she was gone for a few days, she was up for promotion and had earned the ranking of corporal. April: A surprise trip back home leaves Lian with a lot of questions and she is still trying to figure out the answers. She continually looked to the keep and is still unable to visit with her brother, Ian She is still trying to get the hang of combat and the feeling that these missions may be the death of her leaves her weary but all she can do is continue trusting in the Light to pull her through. March: At the beginning of the month, lian met up with a man in Stormwind name Palanar Onstric. She finds out that he is a Captain for the League of Lordaeron and that he was out there looking for potential recruits for his military. Seeming slightly wary about joining a military group, she has to think for a little while before finally deciding that perhaps this is what the Light is calling her to do and she could finally try to make some good come out of all of the hurt and pain she has suffered. Personality Lian is a fairly shy and soft spoken woman who, after a few heart breaks in her life is somewhat guarded to pretty much everyone about her life. She grew up with Kaleb as her twin brother and often they would sneak off to the side and only assosciate with eachother. Developing their own secret language when growing up. While having such a good friend being so close to her and never actually having to go out and meet people for the most part, she had become very sheltered so by the time she had left to go to Elwynn she discovered it was extremely difficult for her to open up to many people and when she had met her friend, Reyanna, she started to become dependant on her. In retrospect, Lian had discovered that is why it was so easy for Anna to betray her and after that she would slink back inside her shell. Lian had then encountered her first Worgen and that meeting wasn't the best impression she had gotten in life. As she was fixing up the beasts wounds, she was already somewhat terrified and had been shaking when she had tried to heal him and ended up hurting him and the man had lunged at her and tried to attack her before another had stepped in and whisked Lian away from the beast, making her even more terrified of them. Appearance Lianellie is a fairly petite woman. She often has her very long red hair up in a braid and it is smooth looking most of the time because of some liquid that one of her friends had given her to tame it some. Should you see her just after she takes off her hood or in the morning, her hair will poof out like she is a red headed poodle. When her hair is down it will fall to nearly her waist. Her complexion is extremely fair and she has some freckles just over the bridge of her nose and a few on her cheeks Should you look at her clothing, you will be able to tell most of it is hand sewn and should you look closely there are also little pictures embroidered across them like little animals and symbols of the light mostly as well as some Celtic looking knots over some of the chests of her robes. Lian's voice Singing Voice: Speaking voice: Relationships Lady Katelan de Vere As odd as this is for Lian to actually fathom, Kate has become one of Lian's closest friends. When she had arrived to a Knight ceremony some time ago, Lian had stared at the Lady like she was a goddess and too far out of her league that she would never actually be able to speak to her, but after some time and actually speaking to the woman Lian feels like she has found a true friend and would truelly do anything for Kate. There were rumors going around Dun Garok for a long time that Kate and Lian were lovers, but they both retain that they are just very close friends. Palanar Onstric A Captain of the League of Lordaeron, like had felt a connection with him when they had first met. Believing that it was an attraction or love, she wanted to try and pursue something with him. After a while, though she had realized that it was just an admiration that guided her and not a feeling of romance. She still maintains that even though he believes that he can come and go as he pleases because the league only needs him at certain times, she finds his guidance and support something that is a continuous need of her and her fellow soldiers. She just hopes that he will eventually see that for himself. Hillsbradian MacKay Lian views him as a brother, she thinks he is a very capable healer and he does try hard to help and protect those around him however misguided he may be. She often thinks that he needs to calm his temper and lose the feeling of being a victim all the time, she still loves and wishes him the best in all things. He has helped her many times with a Shadow Priest that continues to harrass and pester her about one thing or another so she knows that he will always have her back, and she will do everything she can to have his. At the moment, Lian can't even think of him without feeling a sort of feeling of betrayal by him. She felt wounded by his actions when he had slept with another woman who was not Luella. Luella Kubel Lian has an immense respect for the Sergeant and the CMO of the League. She is reworking what she thinks of Sgt. Kubel. After the break up of hers and Brady's relationship after his infidelity Lian really doesn't like returning to the bunker due to her own hurt feelings regarding his unfaithfulness. Jackson McAllister Lian's first love and breeder of her horse, Calliope. Lian spent years agonizing over his death and torturing herself for ever trusting Reyanna. She wept for days after she had thought that he had been killed for crimes that her supposed friend had conjured up in her head. Lian later found out that he hadn't perished after all and he lived for several years after a number of men had ripped him out of her arms and to who knows where. She still mourns him, and still feels the pain of his loss, but after a very long time she has finally found a sense of closure and knows she can move on from him. Koah Johnson Newly annointed Bishop of Stromgarde. Lian had met him one of the times that she would go back to Stromgarde to try and visit her brother's grave and he had actually tried to help and console her but at the time she didn't have the courage or wherewithal to actually stand next to the grave to pay her respects. She had met him again some time later when he was being announced as the next Bishop of Stromgarde. While she still doesn't know him very well, a fateful day upon the hills in Elwynn forest revealed her feelings for him and she knows there is nothing she wouldn't do for him to keep him safe, happy and with her. She finally feels like he is the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with and won't do anything at all to jeopardize that. She knows that she loves this man now, and has recently started a relationship with him. His faith in her brings her so much happiness and she truly feels like he is her Light in the darkness that she has been going through lately. Cartres Portiave Respect, Tenacity, Compassion. The three virtues of the Knighthood, Lian feels he is the personification of those. Lian greatly respects the Major for everything he fights for and all that he believes in and has an unquestionable loyalty to him. She also feels like he is nearly a saint for dealing with Brady as his squire and feels like you would need so much more patience and understanding to deal with his squire's insecurities. Demitria Rione Lian really doesn't know what to think of this woman, at times she greatly reveres and admires the Commander for her fierce loyalty to her breathren and countrymen but then other times she is worried that the stress of leadership is going to bury her on it's weight and she feels Demi is already showing signs of that. There have been many times that Lian has questioned Demi's actions and as of late she feels like the Commander isn't really in the right state of mind to lead, but she does trust her and will do whatever it takes to live up to the standards she feels Demi deserves. Talwyn Victis Another kinsman of Lian's, Talwyn, she believes is one who truly deserves the respect and admiration of a Captain. While she knows there are some who disagree with her being a Ebon Knight, and being slightly wary of her at first, Lian does believe her to be one of the most caring and understanding people in the league and of all the conversations she's had, she's felt extremely comforted by Tal's words and will not hesitate to make her proud to be called a arathian. Niklos Adamantt Bishop of Lordaeron and Lian's mentor in trying to become ordained in the church. Lian greatly admires him and enjoys his company. While not completely understanding of the man's condition, Lian can't help but respect Niklos for continuing with his fight even after his untimely demise. She often likes to take walks with him to discuss whatever is on her mind that day or to just listen to his guidance. She is truly grateful to have met him and will do whatever she can to help ease his burdens. Dahlia Tangiers A corporal in the league that Lian has gone to with many problems and looking for just a friend to talk to. She enjoys this woman's company and feels like she has all the makings to be a great leader of the League. Lian feels that Dahlia has the rare quality as of late to actually care about the people under her command and works with people to further their skills and she tries to raise people up beside her instead of belittling them when they don't obey her commands or do exactly what she thinks they should do. Johannes Moorwhelp Arch Bishop of the church, Lian only recently met him and started to get to know him through Bishop Adamantt. She greatly respects him and feels he is quite a blessing to have in her life. After joining the College of Canons she is working really hard to try and earn the great dwarf's respect and desires his acceptance in all things. Maeriann Cromwell Auxiliarry Bishop for Stromwind and one of Lian's many instructors. After having another incident with a feral worgen, Lian went to Maeriann for help and guidance on how to become less afraid of them and after speaking of the event in question she feels comforted in the Bishop's presence. She hopes to become friends with the woman andfeels grateful for the woman's guidance. Map and Description of Quinne farmstead Lian lives in the small farming area that juts out into the ocean in Eastern Arathi Highlands. Off into the ocean you will find a large dock with a number of benches and other places to sit on, you will also find a few differing sizes of fishing poles. There are two small plots for farming that she would have just planted some wheat in one side in them then the other plot she would have a number of potatoes in the other farming plot. She also has a medium sized stable with horses on one side, her Stormwind Steed, Calliope with the largest stall, and a number of other animals like a couple of sheep, a Ram for riding and a number of bunnies hopping around a rabbit hutch. She also just recently bought a cow. Next to her house that she has built into the ground she has a chicken coop with eight chickens inside of it and a number of eggs in there as well. She also has a small dog house where Buck sleeps in when they are back at home. She also has a number of cats that wander around the farm, killing off any of the rats and other rodents that they might find. Inside the house she has built into the ground, when entering in you will find a small kitchen with a wood fire stove and a table that will be able to fit about four people, along with a small sitting area with a fireplace directly opposite from the kitchen. Then along the back wall of the sitting area you will find a door that has a small bedroom that only has two twin sized bed, bed stand with an oil burning lantern sitting on it, a short armoire and a number of candle sconces hanging on the wall. Around the wall from the small guest bedroom there is a slightly larger circular room that has a dresser to the right as you walk in the door with three large drawers inside of it, on the other side you will find a small desk with an oil lamp sitting on it, then back in the room there is a double bed with two very fluffy pillows on it. Next to the bed you will find two bedside tables with another oil lamp on it and a mason jar filled with enchanting dust glowing in it on the other table. Around the room you will find a number of candle sconces attached to the wall. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic